


Spirits Of The Stars

by DeafBunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cats, Crime Fighting, F/M, Foxes, Gen, High School, Lions, Love, Secret Identity, Spirits, Superheroes, Teenage Drama, panther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafBunny/pseuds/DeafBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four superheroes. Two girls from a different planet. Four best friends are called on to save Earth and to battle monsters while trying to save their queen from turning evil. (Lame summary I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing this story. I wrote a lot but never revealed them at all. Please don't judge too harshly! I would appericate it if you give me some feedback on it. If you flame it, I'll use the flames to burn up Catgirl's clothes. 
> 
> Catgirl: WHAT?! 
> 
> Me:NOTHING! Now, your part!
> 
> Catgirl: -Sighes heavily and turns to the readers before speaking.- She owns all the characters in this story. The names are purely coindence and therefore are not related to anyone you know at all. This loser..- Me: HEY! 
> 
> Catgirl: I mean.. This wonderful(Not) author.. owns this story. DO NOT STEAL HER CHARACTERS OR STORY. IF YOU DO, I WILL HUNT YOU AND RIP YOUR- 
> 
> Me: -Covers her mouth as she flails angrily.- Good luck! Enjoy this story!

Two people were unaware of their true existence or their origins. The young girls lived happily with their parents in their large house and had a fairytale-like look to it. It was in excellent condition and the interior was done in colors that reminded you of a tropical forest. The yard was moderately-sized and was overgrown with wild plants. From the outside, this house looked luxurious, it had been built with tan stones and had burgandy brick decorations. Tall, squared windows added to the overall style of the house and had been added to the house in a fairly symmetrical pattern.The house was equipped with a modern kitchen and two bathrooms, it also had a spacious living room, four bedrooms, a grand dining room and a modest basement. The building was square shaped and the house was half surrounded by a patio. The second floor was smaller than the first, which created a layered style of look in combination with the roof. This floor had a slightly different style than the floor below.The roof was high and square shaped and was covered with red ceramic tiles. Two small chimneys sat at either side of the house. A few large windows let in just enough light to the rooms below the roof. The house itself was surrounded by a modest garden, with mostly grass, a few flower patches and a children's playground.

The two girls were the best of friends in the world. Maria, the younger one, was excited to explore the world and loved being outside at every chance she got. She was happy go lucky and bubbly, getting along with animals and people she knew. She was very girly and loved pretty stuff. The older one was named Renee. She absolutely hated being outside and preferred indoors. She was typically grumpy but caring in her way. At a first glance, she looked like a boy but if you looked closer at her chest, you would know she was a girl. She hated girly stuff and preferred to get down and get dirty. She was very protective of Maria for some reason. In everyone’s minds, Renee was a true prince. They were polar opposites yet suited each other very well. 

It was early morning and voices could be heard all the way. “Come on, Renee!” A young girl exclaimed, tugging on the foot of a stubborn and grumpy older girl out of bed. 

“Aw.. Maria. Do we really have to go? Can we just skip and go to the arcade store?’’ She whined, flailing as she fought her. Renee didn’t want to go to school. ‘Jesus.. If I go, I’ll die of boredom!’ She thought. She didn't like socializing with the idiots she called them and often skipped school because she was bored of the lessons the teachers taught.

‘Renee!’’ She sighed in experesation and quickly grabbed her clothes that were on a chair near her bed. She hovered over Renee threateningly. Her eyes were narrowed in irritation and the older girl gulped. Maria snapped. “If you dare to skip, then we will have a mark on our records for the rest of our life! That means I won’t get in college and you too! SO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!’’ She snarled the last part out, her eyes filled with fury directed at the cowering figure of Renee. "I'm only saying it once. Get. Dressed. Now."

Renee quickly got dressed with the clothes Maria gave to her and looked in the mirror. She had deep-set eyes the color of chocolate. Her short, curly black hair was mussed up. She was tall for fourteen years old and had a boyish build, her clothes helping to make sure of that. Her skin was smooth to the touch and she was African-American. She was wearing a baggy black shirt with skinny and ripped jeans that exposed her knees. Her conserves were old and run down but she still refused to buy new ones to replace them. She put on her trademark school hoodie, grabbing her backpack and turned to assess Maria’s choice of clothing. 

Maria beamed as she brushed her red shirt off, including her soft vest. She wore black leggings with a jean skirt over them, wearing leather boots. Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness and she looked fragile as if she could break anytime. Her skin was milky pale with the color of cream. She ran her fingers through her curly, frizzy brown hair and tilted her head as Renee scanned her up and down. 

“Are you ready?” Maria asked softly as Renee nodded to her question silently. They both walked out, leaving the house. Their parents were at work due to their different schedules so the girls didn’t see them often. They walked down the road leading to the school they went. Suddenly, a roar sounded behind them and Renee looked behind herself to see Rose riding her motorcycle and waving.

“Need a ride?!’’ She shouted and drove up by their sides. Her red hair waved behind her as she grinned. Her freckles showed clearly on her pale skin and her clothing of choice was very simple. She wore a t shirt that said ‘Cool story, bro’ and jean shorts over her grey leggings, wearing conserves. She was the first one to greet the girls when they first appeared unexpectedly.

Renee grinned at her and grabbed Maria’s wrist, jumping off the ground. She landed on the seat behind Rose and picked up Maria in her arms princess style. “H-Hey! I told you not to carry me!’’ Maria shouted and flailed.  
“Move and You’ll die.’’ Renee smiled sweetly at her, causing her to freeze and Rose laughed at their exchange before twisting the handle, quickly increasing the speed. She swerved to the side, dodging the flurry of cars and Renee had to hold on to her to keep herself from dropping Maria. 

‘Hurry. Twenty minutes left!’’ Renee shouted over the roar of the engine and Rose just nodded , her speed increasing. It was fifteen minutes before school started. Soon enough, they arrived at school and Renee quickly jumped off her seat, still carrying Maria in her arms.

“Rose! See you in third block!” Renee shouted, running up the stairs leading indoors as she nearly crashed into the teachers, running toward their classroom.  
"Sorry!’’ Maria called over her shoulder before basically making it to her class with Renee. Renee kicked the door open and ran in, tossing Maria into her seat before darting off to her seat. 

“All right.. Now we will learn..’’ The teacher trailed off, chattering about how Earth was formed. Renee didn’t care for it since she was intelligent and tuned her out, rolling her eyes as Maria eagerly wrote the notes down. Before they could blink, school was over. 

Michelle was waiting for them at the door so they could go home together. She wore a baggy colorful sweater and dark blue jeans, wearing her favorite pink conserves. Her brunette shoulder-length hair was up in a pony tail with a pencil to hold it in. She was the second girl Rose introduced to Renee and Maria. She was nibbling her crackers, looking over to Renee when Maria shouted at her for doing the dangerous stunt Renee pulled before they got to school. 

“We could have died! Hey are you listening to me?!” Renee seemed to ignore Maria's lecture, gazing over to the running figure toward them. Rose ran toward the group and stopped, panting heavily before she caught her breath. “No motorcycle?’’ Renee ignored her best friend’s glower, looking at Rose curiously.  
Rose let out a nervous laugh and scratched her head. “Yeah.. About that. They caught me without a license so I got to pay the fine and get a new license to get it back.’’ 

“Typical.’’ Renee shook her head and waved at Michelle who nodded to them, eating her crackers. Maria sighed at Renee's attempt to change the subject and turned to the girls, flashing her grin from ear to ear. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement as she declared. “Movie night at our house! Want to go?!’’ She cheered, holding her hand up. 

Renee turned to Rose and Michelle slowly. Her face was shadowed by the thunderous expression with a hint of fear. "Please." The word was whispered so Maria wouldn't hear it for fear of facing Maria's fury. Rose and Michelle glanced at each other worriedly before nodding to the invite.

Maria beamed happily. “Great! Let’s go---‘’ She was interrupted as the ground rumbled with such power. “Woaah!’’ Maria stumbled into Renee who caught her in her arms. “I’m okay. But the question is..’’ 

Rose finished for her. “What the heck was that?’’ Michelle looked over to the left and saw a boy standing there watching them. He was fairly handsome with his blonde perfectly groomed hair. It was pulled back to reveal a sculpted face with big, glittering gray eyes staring at the group intently. He also wore a heavy jacket over his plain shirt and jeans with conserves. “Maybe that boy knows something.’’, Michelle spoke as she pointed to the boy. 

Renee let go of Maria and glared at the boy. “Hey! Did you see what caused it?’’ The boy just stared at her blankly. “HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU!” She shouted at him. Then he did something the others didn’t think he would do. 

The boy held out four watches: Red, Blue, Green, and Pink. Then the boy spoke. “Put them on before something happens.’’ 

“Why should we do it?’’ Renee spit out, glaring harder. Suddenly there was the sound of Maria’s screams of terror. She turned around to see that a clawed hand grabbed Maria from out of nowhere. Then the true self showed. The creature had a serpentine, elongated body with a thin neck. It had eight short limbs with three splayed digits on each foot that ended in sharp claws. It had wide-set wings. The head was wedge-shaped and it had a wide mouth with hundred of razor-sharp teeth. It had slitted nostrils located close together. The slanted eyes that glared at the group with rage and killing intent were jet black... The creature had large, pointed ears. An irregular mass of long horns extended backwards from its forehead. It let out a horrendous roar before slamming its clawed hand down on the ground. 

 

“….Putrid Slicer-trapper.” The boy murmured, staring at the disgusting being in front of them.  
Renee gasped in horror. Rose glared at the monster and pulled out her dagger before sprinting forward to stab it. It let out a roar before backhanding her.  
“Rose!’’ Renee shouted, running to where she landed on the ground. “Michelle, get it!” She barked an order to Michelle who picked up small rocks and threw them at its head. 

“Back off and let our friend go!’’ Michelle cried, making it snarl in anger. The creature then smacked her with it's tail, making her yelp in pain as she crashed into a nearby car. Her head was slumped over her chest but there were signs she was still alive. Michelle groaned, clutching her head in pain.

"NO!", Renee gasped and gritted her teeth, getting up. “HOW DARE YOU!” She growled, curling her hands into fists and her eyes seemed to glow suddenly.

Maria whimpered in terror and shook her head. “No, Renee!” She didn’t want her friends to be hurt by this horrible monster. They were all she had in the world and she wouldn’t dare to see them hurt.. Or even killed. 

“Hang in there, Maria!” Renee bellowed , glaring at the monster. She feared for Maria’s safety. What could she do?... Her eyes widened in realization. Renee turned around to face the boy and grabbed the watches out of his hand, throwing one to the girls. Maria grabbed the red one, snapping it on her wrist. Renee snapped the blue one on her wrist. Rose had sat up in time to catch the green watch and snap on her wrist.. Michelle weakly grabbed it in the air, catching the pink one and snapped it on her wrist. 

“Now what?!’ Renee looked at the monster again, waiting for the boy’s directions. The monster narrowed its eyes as if it knew she was going to do something and quickly went to attack her, making her gasp. The boy shouted. “Say the color of the knight and who you are protecting!” 

Renee threw off her hoodie , tossing it to the side as the foot came to step on Renee. “BLUE KNIGHT. I’m protecting Queen Maria and the other knights!!” She shouted before transforming. 

Rose shouted. “GREEN KNIGHT. I’m protecting Queen Maria and the other knights!” She transformed.

Michelle jumped up high in the air and shouted. “PINK KNIGHT. I’m protecting Queen Maria and the other knights!” 

Maria struggled and shouted. “QUEEN MARIA. I’m protecting MY Knights!” She transformed. 

Suddenly there was a luminous light that seemed to blind the monster for a moment. The boy covered his eyes to protect himself. ‘I just hope they can stop it.’ He thought. 

Renee had closed her eyes but opened her eyes in surprise, holding her arms out. Her hair was waving to the side. She was floating in blue space. Suddenly, a spirit wrapped itself around her body, tightening and made her cry out. “Ready to merge with you, my princess!” A female voice spoke into her ear and Renee’s eyes sparkled with determination. “DO IT!” The cat spirit loomed over her while its eyes glowed blue and let out a howl, scratching at the camera. The threads wrapped around her chest, making a snowy t-shirt appear on her and made her chest bounce a bit. And the blue threads wrapped around her legs, making it materialize a pair of royal blue pants and ended at her feet. She kicked her legs up, her ivory and blue boots materialize on her feet. She put them down and punched her own fist, making her snowy-white gloves appear and made her teal jacket appear. It fluttered behind her and she curled up, her hair glowing blue. She let go, the azure highlights glowing brightly and the length extending down to her shoulders. She did a back flip, grinning and her now blue eyes glistened before going back to her serious expression. Renee then jumped back and did the famous boxing pose but she held out a hand as if she seemed to say ‘Stop’. Her jacket continued to wave behind her as she shouted. “Blue Knight! In the name of Planet X and Queen Maria, I, Blue Knight, will punish you!” She then changed poses and she turned around and held her hips with her right hand while she pointed at herself with her left thumb, looking over her shoulder. “Your evil deeds shall stop now in the name of Blue Knight Cat Warrior!” She was glaring at the camera.

 

Rose fell through the swirling green portal, spreading her arms and legs. Her clothes burned away, revealing her slim figure and she closed her eyes, holding her hands up. A male voice whispered into her ear. “Ready to merge with you, Dear Green Knight.” She popped her eyes open to reveal radiating green eyes. “Let’s go!” She demanded of the voice. The voice let out a roar of approval and amusement before a fox spirit appeared, flying toward her and entered her body. She cried out as if she was in pain. She brushed her arms away, making her arm-length ivory gloves emerge on her arms. The threads wrapped around her body, glowing before her pearly white tunic and green jacket materialized on her. The green threads then moved to her lower body. She jumped, twirling as her green skirt fluttered. She tapped her feet before her green high-heeled boots flared up, creating a tunnel of fire that hid her completely. Suddenly, Rose jumped out of it, her highlights glowing green in her hair and posed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “In the name of Planet X and Queen Maria, I will burn your sins away!” She was now pointing with her intense glare. “You shall be punished as for you are full of evil! This is in the name of Green Knight Fox Warrior!” 

Michelle smiled before flying away in the pink and flowery background. She suddenly felt the pink threads embracing around her limbs, trapping yet hugging her.  
Suddenly, a young girl’s voice whispered into her ear. “Ready to merge?” She dipped her head, her eyes determined. “Yes!” The panther spirit appeared behind her, letting out a hiss before it licked her cheek then binded around her body. The camera focused on her being held up upside down. The threads wrapped around her hands, poofing into immaculate white gloves. She closed her eyes, seeming to sleep as the threads moved around her body, poofing into her pink vest with a white under shirt and salmon-pink skirt. She twisted around, the threads wrapped around her and she opened her eyes to show these mauve sparkling eyes and touched the floor with her feet, her pink converses fading into existence and waved her gloves over her hair. Pink highlights started to appear into her hair and she seemed to smile softly at the camera before jumping back. She declared. “In the name of Planet X and Queen Maria, I will make sure you regret your actions!” She was holding her hand over her heart while her other hand was out at her left side, standing upright and glaring at the camera. “You will rue the day, evil villain! This is in the name of PINK Panther knight!”

Maria held up her watch and let go, the watch glowing red. She grabbed the watch again, holding it to her chest. Her eyes closed and her watch was being absorbed into her body as her clothes faded away, revealing her pink underwear. She opened her eyes only to face the Fox Goddess in front of her. The beautiful and kind goddess of foxes took the form of a young woman. She was short and had an elegant build. She had brown hair worn in a style that resembled a flower's petals. Her round eyes were purple and filled with happiness and determination. She had tan skin. She was wearing an artistic suit of armor and various armbands. She held a sword close to her chest. It had a blade of a purple color. The guard strongly resembled a butterfly. The woman smiled softly at Maria, nodding respectfully and pointing the blade at Maria. 

/Do you accept this power? Promise to keep it secure and safe? Are you even willing to give up your life to save Earth and the innocents?/ 

Maria’s eyes hardened with determination and she held out her hand, shouting. “I accept it! I won’t hesitate to even think about others before mine!” She declared.  
The woman’s eyes widened in surprise before she chuckled. “Very good. Keep Earth safe. I declare you.. Queen Maria!”’ She cried out happily before going into her body, making her curl up in slight pain and cry out. The air was crackling and she fell back before her candescent and red shirt appeared. Maria held her arms up above her head as her red skirt fluttered, flying around. She twirled around before she appeared in a different outfit. Her hands were covered with arm-length purple gloves. Her body was covered with a crimson and azure pair of pants with pasty ankle boots. She exposed her eyes and she held her arms out again, her vibrant jacket flying behind her like a cape. She posed, seeming to be in a boxing pose but also held out a hand as if she was trying to stop someone. Her tiara materialized on her head, flashing golden.“I am the Queen of the Planet X, called Queen Maria. Protector of innocents and My knights. I vow to protect Earth from evil and am willing to give up my life in order to save my people. “ She spoke seriously, a determined glint in her chocolate brown eyes and changed poses, holding her hands together as if she was praying then twining her fingers together. “I’ll erase you from existence! May the Gods bless you for your damnation. This is in the name of Queen Maria, the Red Fox Knight!” 

Renee let out a battle outcry before grabbing the foot that was about to step on her. “I said.. LET GO!” It roared in surprise when Maria struggled, finally getting free and jumped down, landing skillfully. 

Rose flied upward and shouted. “Green Flame Balls! Target: The monster!” She threw fireballs at the back, making it howl in pain.  
Michelle ran toward it, holding razor sharp daggers and threw it at the face. It fell back against the ground, screaming and Renee let go of the foot.

“Your move, Princess.” Renee glanced at Maria who was staring at the creature. Maria held out her hand. “Fly us up. It’s time to finish it for once and for all!” Renee grinned, grabbing her hand and started to fly upward, pulling her up. “Yes, Ma’am!” Rose and Michelle watched as they stayed behind and Renee stopped about at a fair distance. She seemed to know what Maria wanted and let her go above the monster. 

Maria glared at the monster and shouted. “IN THE NAME OF PLANET X, YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED BY DEATH!” She held out her hand, closing her eyes as she fell toward the monster. “Fox spirit, help me beat it!” A beam of light sprinted out of her hand, heading for the monster and hit it. There was a bright apparition of an orange-red fox, seeming to let out a howl and its eyes glowed red as it opened the mouth to consume the monster. Maria conjured the sword, the same one the woman was holding and she let out a roar as she swayed it down on top of the monster, her fox spirit roaring and consume the monster up. “May the Gods damn you to hell!” She declared.

Renee and the other girls widened her eyes then quickly covered their eyes from the bright light that appeared when Maria hit the monster. Explosions and a loud roar shook the ground beneath Michelle and Rose, making them stumble a bit.  
‘This is incredible..’ The boy thought, staring at the scene with wide eyes. ‘They are really something..’ He thought, his smirk appearing as his golden eyes stared at Renee. “Especially her..’ 

The dust was settling and a figure walked out of it, walking gracefully. It was Queen Maria in her glory and unhurt. Renee flied down and landed beside her, kneeling. “My queen. “ She murmured, peering up at her. Rose and Michelle did as well. Maria gazed at her knights then suddenly gripped her head, groaning in pain. “Maria!” Renee exclaimed in concern before groaning in pain, clutching her head with both hands. Rose and Michelle looked at each other in concern and quickly looked back at them Memories were coming back to them and fast. The boy just stared at them as he waited for them to remember. 

‘Renee! Play with me!’ A little girl's voice demanding yet childish and there was joyful laughter. ‘Renee, I’m scared.. ‘ A fearful whimper sounded through Renee’s head and she opened her eyes suddenly, her eyes glowing blue in recognition.

Maria whimpered in pain, remembering how her family was targeted. ‘My sweet rose, we’ll be right behind you, I promise.’ ‘Your mother’s searching for you, you know! Don’t blame me when she finds you.’ ‘Maria, do you want me to read a bedtime story to you?’ ‘It’ll be all right, I swear on your parents’ lives.’ A young girl’s voice spoke through her head as Maria opened her eyes, tears falling over her cheeks. 

 

Renee and Maria stared at each other. It seemed like hours. “Maria..’’ Renee murmured and looked down sadly. “I failed to protect you. I’m so sorry…--“ She was interrupted as Maria hugged her close. “NO! Don’t be! You’re my best friend in the world. You couldn’t have known what was happening. Don’t blame yourself..” Maria let out a wail as Renee cradled her in her arms. “There.. There.. Don’t cry. Your mother wouldn’t want you to be like this.” Renee muttered and pulled away, gazing at Rose and Michelle who were confused but concerned as well. “I’m sorry. It seems we have a lot to explain.”  
Maria nodded and frowned, looking over to the boy. She walked over to him, the girls following her. “Who are you? Introduce yourself this instant.’’  
The boy smirked at her and his eyes glowed for a moment before replying. “I’m Jake.”


	2. The animated opening if it had one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh.. It has been a long while.. I am stupid for posting this but I really like to create written anime openings so.. Hope you like it.

 (The intro starts with a photo of Rose, Michelle, Renee, and Maria then it begins to animate with Rose pushing Renee into Jake. Maria laughing and Michelle thumbs up)

_We can’t go back.. We can’t forget.. We will always remember…_

(Maria stands outside in her pajamas on her balcony, staring up at the twinkling stars. She looks thoughtful/sad. A phantom hand touches her hand, leading up to Maria’s past life self smiling down at her. She is see through and looks exactly like her.  A flash of red startles Maria as her evil self appears for a second behind her, seeming to grin manically before a scene changes.)

_Facing our pasts, we are outcasts in a world of cruelty and war. Shadows following us everywhere.. Pain, blood,.. Death.._

(Renee sits high on the rail of the tallest building, staring up at the moon shining down on her. Her hair sways past her. Jake stands back to her, protective over her.)

_We’ll fight for our world.. Fight to protect the Innocents.. No matter where we go_

(Rose walks with shopping bags in hand, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk as people move past her. She is joined by Michelle who simply takes half and walks.)

_We’ll never give up! We’ll defeat evil and protect our world!_

(The group is standing in a rocky field, Maria in first, Renee second, Rose third, Michelle fourth, and Jake last in order. They look determined and appensivie as they face numerous villians who appear in pairs but the threat is dangerous and evil, shown as a shadow with glowing red eyes and claws behind the villians. The superheroes transform, their spirits letting out their battle cries as they jump forward. The villiams jump as well. Just as they are about to touch, a bright blue light projects straight up into the sky.)

_We are the Spirit Guardians, here to protect and serve our Earth!_

(Maria is seen running toward the line of her friends and seems to jump happily before a photo shows up,  Maria grinning and holding the grumpy but smiling Renee’s as Rose, Michelle and Jake smile up at them, along with their other friends and their parents.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? No? Yes? Comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Dun Dunnnnn! What does this boy Jake have to do with everything? WILL WE EVER FIGURE IT OUT IN TIME?! Reviews! 
> 
> Catgirl: -Rolls my eyes- Your story is a piece of sh—  
> -Is hit with a shoe- OW!
> 
> Me: -Blinks- I wonder where that came from.. -Whistles innocently.- 
> 
> Remember to read, enjoy and maybe review?
> 
> BYEEEEE BYEEEE :D
> 
> *If you have any tips, I would really be glad if you gave them to me. Also If you want to work together with me, I'm up for it!*


End file.
